wooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Route 1
'Route 1 '''is the first route in the Woopius region. Out of every single place wild Pokémon can appear, this route has the lowest level Pokémon for the player to battle and catch. The wild Pokémon here range from Level 2-7. This route is also known as Tupelo Trail. Description After leaving Tupelo Town, the player takes their first steps into beginning their journey into the tall grass. Once the player has crossed the first patch of tall grass, the player will meet Preschooler Katie. Once the player has defeated Preschooler Katie, the trail splits two ways, left and right — the left has unsteady ground, many pine trees, and an abandoned cottage at the end, while the right is the regular trail and leads on to the next three trainers. The next patch of tall grass is a bit bigger than the patch before. Plant Enthusiast Joseph is waiting in the patch to battle the player. Once Plant Enthusiast Joseph is defeated, the player will see that a fallen tree is blocking the trail. As the player approaches the tree, Bug Catcher Georges pops out of a hole in the log, and challenges the player to a battle. Once the player beats Bug Catcher Georges, the fallen tree will split into two parts and allow the player to pass through to the final trainer on the route. A large grass patch must be passed before the player can battle Relaxer Mindy. Right before the player crosses the gate to Aenaway Gardens, a strange shrieking is heard from behind. The player notices but doesn't think much of it — nor is there much the player can do — and crosses into Aenaway Gardens. Notable Places Abandoned Cottage Though in the early game, there is not much the player can do about the abandoned cottage, it seems very suspicious. There is a sense of lurking danger in the cottage. Honey Tree Once the player obtains HM01 Cut later on in the game, he or she can come back to Route 1 and cut down the trees behind the abandoned cottage. After cutting down multiple trees, the player will find a secret little pond with a honey tree. Pokémon '''Tall Grass Patches '(Lv. 2-7) * Rattata — Common (41%) — 1 Speed EV * Pidgey — Uncommon (29%) — 1 Speed EV * Starly — Rare (15%) — 1 Speed EV * Yungoos — Rare (6%) — 1 Attack EV * Caterpie — Rare (6%) — 1 HP EV * Oddish — Very Rare (3%) — 1 Special Attack EV 'Honey Tree '(Lv. 8-12) (requires HM01 Cut) * Combee — Uncommon (30%) * Burmy — Uncommon (20%) * Wurmple — Rare (15%) * Aipom — Rare (10%) * Cherubi — Rare (10%) * Heracross — Very Rare (5%) * Pinsir — Very Rare (5%) * Zigzagoon — Very Rare (3%) * Munchlax — Very Rare (2%) Trainers Preschooler Katie Preschooler Katie is the first trainer encountered on Route 1. She has a Level 2 female Caterpie (Shield Dust, 27 EXP, 1 HP EV) and a Level 3 male Pidgey (Keen Eye, 31 EXP, 1 Speed EV). As these are Route 1 Pokémon, the player should easily be able to defeat Preschooler Katie. She rewards $46 upon defeat. Before battle: Oh... hi! I'm Katie! Let's battle! After defeated: Oh well! I need to walk back to the preschool now! Plant Enthusiast Joseph Plant Enthusiast Joseph is the next trainer on Route 1. He has a Level 4 male Oddish (Chlorophyll, 44 EXP, 1 Special Attack EV). This is his only Pokémon, so he should be easy to defeat. He rewards $89 upon defeat. He is available for rematch. Before battle: Hello there! I think plants are quite fascinating, so that's why I'm standing in this tall grass right here... anyways, let's battle! After battle: Maybe I should go out of the tall grass... Bug Catcher Georges Bug Catcher Georges is the third trainer the player must face on Route 1. He has a Level 3 male Caterpie (Shield Dust, 33 EXP, 1 HP EV) and a Level 3 female Rattata (Guts, 37 EXP, 1 Speed EV). He will reward $86 upon defeat. Before battle: Hey there! Do you wanna get past this log? I'm assuming you do! You have to battle me first, though. After battle: Okay, you can go through. And why do I have that Rattata when I'm a Bug Catcher? No idea. I talk too much. Go on. Relaxer Mindy Relaxer Mindy is the final trainer the player faces on Route 1. Therefore, she is also the hardest. She has a Level 3 male Rattata (Run Away, 35 EXP, 1 Speed EV), a Level 4 Starly (Keen Eye, 39 EXP, 1 Speed EV), and a Level 5 Yungoos (Strong Jaw, 49 EXP, 1 Attack EV). She will reward $104 after being defeated. Before battle: Yep, I'm the final trainer on the trail. So I also happen to be the hardest! After battle: You're good, you! After the battle, shortly before the player crosses the gate connecting Route 1 and Aenaway Gardens, a shriek is heard from behind. Relaxer Mindy mysteriously disappeared. After the cutscene is over, the player can cross into Aenaway Gardens. Items * Generation VII TM01 Work Up (requires HM01 Cut) — Cut down the trees on the left trail. The TM can be found behind the honey tree. * Potion — Found behind a small tree on the right side of the right trail. It is in between Plant Enthusiast Joseph and the fallen tree. Trivia * Each different wild Pokémon here is owned by at least one of the trainers on the route, with the exception of honey tree Pokemon. * Zigzagoon has a 1/2000 chance of holding a Liechi Berry, which before in Hoenn could only be found on Mirage Isle. Category:Pokémon Woop Project